Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: muitos perguntavam se o amor deles era realmente verdadeiro, mas ele mostraria a ela e a todos que o amor deles atravessaria o tempo


Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman?  
Bryan Adams.

Harry tinha planejado um jantar romântico para Gina há muito tempo, ele queria compensar o tempo que eles estavam separados por causa dos NOMs dela e das missões que ele saia.

-Você não vai me falar onde estamos indo? –ela pergunta com um sorriso, sendo guiada por ele, pois ela estava com uma venda.

-Surpresa –

**To really love a woman, to understand her  
You gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lyin'  
Helpless in her arms  
Ya know Ya really love a woman  
**Ao chegarem na sala precisa, Gina fica emocionada com tudo que ele tinha feito.

-Você preparou tudo isso? –ele apenas sorri, e ela o beija profundamente.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo desfrutando a companhia de cada um, Gina aproveitava para não pensar em nada, apenas ficar ali ao lado dele, Harry ficava pensando em como amava ela, e como ele queria passar a vida com ela.

-Eu te amo –ele fala baixinho para ela que se aconchega mais nele.

When you love a woman   
You tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman  
You tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
That it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
Really really ever loved a woman?

Harry se perguntava como poderia amar tanto uma pessoa assim, ele viveu muito tempo num lugar onde ele era odiado, ele não sabia o que era amor, mas agora, com ela ao seu lado, ele sabe que ama ela, e que ela o ama, ele a abraça mais e fala.

-Eu nunca pensei que poderia amar alguém assim –ela o olha surpresa, mas ele completa –eu achei que viveria apenas para lutar contra Voldemort –ele sorri para ela –fico feliz de estar errado –.

To really love a woman  
Let her hold you  
Til Ya know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
N' when you can see  
Your unborn children in her eyes  
Ya know Ya really love a woman  
-Eu te amo Harry, isso nunca vai mudar –ela o beija fervorosamente, ele pode ver o desejo nos olhos dela, a vida que ela esperava ao lado dele, e ele se sentia bem com aquilo.

-Eu te quero Gina… -ela sorri mais e eles fazem amor na cama que eles nem notaram que apareceu sozinho na sala, eles não ligaram, eles apenas queriam sentir um ao outro.

You got to give her some faith

Hold her tight  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right

She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
ya really gotta love your woman...

Eles ficaram um bom tempo ali, olhando um para o outro, ele a amava com todo o coração, ele a beija e fala.

-Quando tudo isso acabar... E quando eu estiver casado com você... Eu vou ser o homem mais feliz do mundo –ele pensa um pouco e sorri –Se bem... Que eu já sou –ela sorri e o beija também.

And when you find yourself lying  
Helpless in her arms,  
You know you really love a woman.

A batalha final veio e se foi, todos comemoravam a morte de Voldemort e choravam a morte de Harry, todos menos Gina, ela sabia que Harry voltaria, ele tinha prometido, e ela sabia que ele sempre cumpria o que ele prometia.

-Ele te amou Gi... Você deveria pensar em seguir a sua vida –Rony falou com pena, ele queria que a irmã fosse feliz, mas ela apenas sorria para ele.

-Eu estou seguindo a minha vida Rony, ela vai ficar melhor quando ele voltar.

So tell me have you ever really ...  
Really, really ever loved a woman?

Quando Harry finalmente voltou, a felicidade parecia ter ressurgido para todos, Gina estava radiante, e Harry se sentia completo novamente, ele tinha a mulher que amava, ele tinha filhos que o amavam, mesmo não o conhecendo direito, ele tinha uma vida maravilhosa.

-Eu amo a minha vida –ele a beija profundamente –eu te amo Gina Potter –ela sorri.

So tell me have you ever really ...  
Really, really ever loved a woman?

Certo dia, um repórter perguntou para Harry se ele era feliz no casamento, se ele realmente amava Gina, Harry ri da pergunta do repórter e fala.

-Se eu realmente amo a minha esposa? –ele olha para ela –Esta mulher esteve apaixonada por mim desde os 10 anos de idade, e foi a única que não perdeu as esperanças que eu estivesse vivo –ele beija a mão dela –Eu seria um completo idiota por não amar uma pessoa tão maravilhosa assim –Gina dá uma pequena risada e os dois se beijam, muitos ainda perguntavam para Harry se ele realmente amava Gina, principalmente mulheres que adoravam ele, e ele ria e sempre falava a mesma coisa.

-Eu realmente amo a minha mulher, pois ela me deu tudo o que eu queria na vida –ele a abraça e seguem pela vida se amando e com nenhuma duvida que se amavam.

Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman?(tradução)  
(Você realmente já amou uma mulher?)

Para realmente amar uma mulher, para compreendê-la,  
Você precisa conhecê-la profundamente por dentro,  
Ouvir cada pensamento - ver cada sonho,  
E dar-lhe asas - quando ela quiser voar.  
Então, quando você se achar repousando  
Desamparado em seus braços,  
Você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher...

Quando você ama uma mulher,  
Você lhe diz que ela realmente é desejada.  
Quando você ama uma mulher,  
Você lhe diz que ela é a única  
Pois ela precisa de alguém para dizer-lhe  
Que vai durar para sempre.  
Então diga-me: você realmente,  
Realmente, realmente já amou uma mulher?

Para realmente amar uma mulher,  
Deixe-a segurar você,  
Até que você saiba como ela precisa ser tocada.  
Você precisa respirá-la - realmente saboreá-la  
Até que você possa sentí-la em seu sangue.  
E quando você puder ver  
Suas crianças que ainda não nasceram dentro dos olhos dela,  
Você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher

Você precisa dar-lhe um pouco de confiança -  
Segurá-la bem apertado,  
Um pouco de ternura - precisa tratá-la bem.  
Ela estará perto de você, cuidando bem de você,  
Você realmente precisa amar sua mulher...

Então, quando você se achar repousando  
Desamparado em seus braços,  
Você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher...

Então diga-me: você realmente,  
Realmente, realmente já amou uma mulher?

Então diga-me: você realmente,  
Realmente, realmente já amou uma mulher?

ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA QUE EU ADORO DEMAIS.. A MARCIA.. AUTORA DO HARRY POTTER E A MAGIA DO AMOR.. TE ADORO DEMAIS LINDA.. TE LEVO SEMPRE NO CORAÇAO.RSRSRS

**  
**


End file.
